Право на выбор
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: Альтернативное окончание 3х21


Финч шёл по мосту. Тишина стояла такая, что, казалось, его дыхание слышно на милю вперёд. А он не сводил взгляда с Грейс, которая двигалась ему навстречу с завязанными глазами. Его Грейс, к которой последние три года он не смел приблизиться больше, чем на сто метров. Грейс, которую он старался оградить и уберечь. И чем это всё закончилось? Как бы то ни было, он был благодарен похитителям, что ей завязали глаза. Он не был готов сейчас к встрече с ней лицом к лицу. К тому же им бы не дали возможности поговорить, а ему - объясниться и попросить прощения.

Поэтому самым важным сейчас было, чтобы Грейс попала на ту сторону моста, к Ризу, где она будет в безопасности. А уж бывший оперативник передаст ей конверт и устроит всё наилучшим образом. В этом Финч не сомневался.  
Она шла такая дрожащая, беспомощно выставив перед собой руки, надеясь, что её подхватят. А он не мог. Ни подхватить, ни заговорить, ни даже мимоходом коснуться. Вчера ночью на пороге её дома, когда он узнал… О, теперь Гарольд лучше всего понимал Джона, понимал то, что тот сделал с Арндтом в Нью-Рошель. Когда у тебя отнимают самое дорогое… Ради Грейс он, сам ненавидящий насилие, готов был убить.  
Расстояние между ними сокращалось с каждым шагом, с каждым ударом сердца, ещё чуть-чуть, и он сможет уловить свежий аромат её духов. Вдруг Грейс вскрикнула - подвернулась нога, - и, неловко взмахнув руками, осела на покрытый изморосью асфальт. Финч бросился к ней со всей возможной скоростью. Никакая сила в мире не смогла бы удержать его от этого. Он опустился на колени, нога сразу запротестовала, но он тут же забыл об этом. Грейс испуганно вздрогнула от прикосновения. Финч осторожно сжал её ладони в своих - возможно, в последний раз в своей жизни, - стараясь успокоить, и машинально посмотрел на ту сторону моста.  
Даже со своим плохим зрением Финч разглядел оружие. Противник решил, что он нарушил сделку или придумал какой-то трюк. Неважно. Важно было то, что они собирались навредить Грейс.  
\- Финч, ложись! - послышалось сзади.  
Гарольд повалил Грейс на асфальт и закрыл её собой, стараясь не думать о том, как она испуганно забилась под ним, а потом замерла, когда воздух вспороли выстрелы. Он сам с трудом заставил себя не отпрянуть, когда пули высекли искры буквально у него под носом.  
Что-то мелькнуло перед глазами, и между ними и противником вырос Риз. Он загораживал их собой и одновременно стрелял с двух рук. Нет-нет-нет! Только не такой ценой! Риз был вторым человеком в мире, ради которого Гарольд готов был применить насилие.  
Он видел, как Риз вздрогнул несколько раз, но остался стоять.  
Стрельба, которая, казалось, длилась вечность, а на самом деле заняла всего пару минут, прекратилась.  
\- Гарольд, вы целы? - спросил бывший оперативник, не поворачиваясь: он менял магазины, продолжая наблюдать за той стороной моста.  
Финч быстро осмотрел затихшую, но не пострадавшую Грейс и кивнул. Потом сообразил, что тот его не видит, и сказал, с трудом совладав с голосом:  
\- Мы в порядке, Джон.  
\- Помогите им, - бросил Риз и быстрым шагом двинулся вперёд, а Финч только теперь обратил внимание, что всё это время Риза прикрывали Фаско и Шоу.  
Детектив помог ему подняться, а Шоу осмотрела ногу Грейс.  
\- Ушиб, не больше, - вынесла вердикт она и помогла женщине встать.  
Грейс нерешительно потянулась к повязке на глазах. Осознав, что ее не останавливают, она одним рывком сорвала ткань и безошибочно повернулась к нему.  
Финч смотрел на Грейс, не отрываясь, и поэтому не пропустил ничего. Ни то, как расширились её глаза в узнавании, ни то, как она вздрогнула, ни то, как отшатнулась, прикрывая пальцами губы. Ни то, как по её щекам побежали дорожки слёз.  
\- Грейс, я должен объяснить, - Гарольд нерешительно шагнул к ней, внутренне готовясь к тому, что она отшатнётся снова.  
Но он не собирался винить её в этом, наоборот, готов был принять любой её упрёк и то, что она не захочет ни слушать его, ни видеть.  
\- Гарольд… - приглушённо прошептала Грейс.  
Вновь раздавшиеся выстрелы заставили вздрогнуть обоих, а Фаско и Шоу загородили их от возможной опасности, но тут же расслабились.  
\- Риз, - выдохнула Шоу, объясняя кто стрелял.  
\- Ну и зачем было их добивать? - поинтересовался Фаско у идущего к ним бывшего оперативника. - Мы же вроде хорошие.  
\- Этого противника раненые не задержат, - хмыкнула Шоу. - Но и давать им возможность снова встать в строй - неэффективно. Тут коленками простреленными не отделаешься…  
В этот раз Финч не стал возражать, признавая её правоту. Он сам просил Риза убить всех, кто хоть как-то навредит Грейс. И поймал себя на том, что не испытывает сожалений. Наверное, стоило испугаться подобных мыслей, но было не до того. Он на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы глянуть на Риза. Пальто бывшего оперативника было распахнуто, как и пиджак, и Финч сразу заметил, что его рубашка порвана как минимум в трёх местах.  
\- Ты ранен, Джон, - шагнул он к нему.  
\- Бронежилет, - отмахнулся тот и подхватил Грейс чуть повыше локтя, развернув её к себе. - Гарольд всё это время притворялся погибшим, чтобы уберечь вас. И сегодня ради вас он готов был сдаться в руки очень нехороших людей.  
Грейс перевела растерянный взгляд с Риза на Гарольда и обратно, потом на стоявшие на той стороне моста машины. А потом её глаза испуганно расширились:  
\- Им?  
\- Верно, - кивнул Риз. - А теперь нам надо уходить.  
Риз проводил их к машине и посадил на заднее сиденье вместе с Шоу, а сам сел с Фаско.  
\- Что здесь, Финч? - поинтересовался он, вытаскивая конверт из кармана.  
\- Новая личность, кредитки, билет в Италию, приглашение от работодателя.  
\- В аэропорт, Лайонел, - распорядился Риз, кивнув.  
Финч промолчал, оставляя выбор дальнейших действий Ризу. У него сейчас была более важная забота: Грейс. Объясняться с ней в присутствии… друзей было крайне неловко. Вообще всё было некстати, и Финч даже задумался о том, что было бы лучше, если бы он просто дошёл до конца моста, так и не встретившись с Грейс. Но другого выхода не было, хотя больше всего Гарольду хотелось обнять любимую и не выпускать больше.  
\- Грейс, я… я думаю, мне необходимо рассказать тебе. Я пытался сделать это раньше…  
Грейс прервала его самым эффективным способом во всём мире: накрыла его губы своими.  
\- Я знаю достаточно, - сказала она, отстранившись, и впервые с момента встречи улыбнулась. Немного устало, скорее, даже измучено, но улыбнулась.  
Финч никогда не знал, как на такое реагировать, но за улыбку Грейс готов был перевернуть мир. Поэтому он просто сжал её ладони в своих и всё-таки обнял, а она уютно устроилась в его руках. Гарольд благодарно принял эту отсрочку, но твёрдо решил, что обязательно всё расскажет, всё объяснит. После случившегося нельзя, чтобы Грейс оставалась в неведении.

Аэропорт встретил их обычной суетой. Тут всё было просто: сновали туда-сюда пассажиры и носильщики, кто-то улетал, кто-то, наоборот, только прибыл. Кто-то спешил, опаздывая, кто-то шёл неспешно.  
\- Застегнись, - пихнул Риза Фаско. - У тебя кровь на рубашке.  
Финч шёл под руку с Грейс и развернулся вместе с ней. Нет! Неужели, Джон ранен? Здесь и сейчас, когда они в многолюдном месте. Когда Самаритянин наблюдает. Он осторожно начал выпускать руку Грейс.  
Шоу, бросив на Гарольда короткий взгляд, усмехнулась и подтолкнула бывшего оперативника в сторону уборных.  
\- Пошли, я посмотрю.  
Фаско нашёл им два свободных места и, отговорившись тем, что Риз и Шоу пропали слишком надолго, пошёл их искать. Хотя Финч подозревал, что, несмотря на всю свою прямолинейность, детектив тактично позволил им побыть наедине. Возможно, Риз и мисс Шоу занимались тем же.  
\- Грейс, прости, что я скрыл, что остался жив, - он снова осторожно взял её за руку и заглянул в глаза. - Я не мог поступить иначе. Тот взрыв… я виноват… это случилось из-за меня, и я подумал...  
\- Что защищаешь меня, - закончила за него Грейс. - Я понимаю. Но если бы ты только знал, как тяжело было без тебя, Гарольд.  
\- Я знал. Я видел. Я не выпускал тебя из вида всё это время. Но я был уверен, что поступаю правильно.  
\- Ты мог бы спросить меня.  
\- Знать, что я жив, но далеко и, возможно, никогда не буду так близко, как тебе хотелось бы…  
\- Было бы намного легче, Гарольд, намного легче.  
\- Грейс…  
У Гарольда просто не было слов, чтобы высказать своё сожаление, - часто именно в такие моменты ему напрочь отказывали ораторские способности. Он и не подозревал, как обидел самого дорого для себя человека. Всегда полагаясь на человеческий фактор, на свободу воли, он без задней мысли лишил Грейс этого права. Права решать и права выбора.  
Риз, Шоу и Фаско появились рядом с ними так незаметно, что даже привыкший к этой их манере Финч вздрогнул.  
\- Царапина, - опережая Риза, сообщила Шоу, за что Финч был ей крайне признателен.  
Риз только недовольно дёрнул краешком рта, высказывая своё отношение.  
\- Полетите через Португалию, - сказал он, протягивая Грейс паспорт и билеты. И только потом глянул на Финча, явно чем-то позабавленный: - Побудешь "плюс один", Гарольд.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе нужно исчезнуть, - с нажимом сказал Риз. - Другой возможности может не быть. Мы немного опередили Десиму и надо этим воспользоваться.  
\- Но, Джон... - нет, он не мог так поступить.  
\- Им нужен ты. Только ты, - Риз глянул на табло: - Регистрация началась. Вам пора. Заодно поможешь Грейс устроиться на новом месте.  
Давно прошли те времена, когда в стремительно развивающихся событиях Финч выполнял роль ведомого. Особенно, если события эти были настолько важными, как сегодня.  
Но Риз сейчас не спрашивал, он утверждал, а Шоу и Фаско молча поддерживали. И Грейс, она выглядела такой обрадованной тем, что он летит с ней… Финч разрывался. Конечно, бывший оперативник дал ему наиважнейший повод согласиться на эту поездку, но всё-таки...

Самолёт вырулил на полосу и сначала медленно, а потом, набирая скорость, побежал вперёд и наконец плавно оторвался от земли. Финч ещё несколько минут постоял неподвижно, провожая его взглядом. Теперь он мог быть относительно спокоен: Грейс в безопасности. В Италии она сможет начать новую жизнь, там она будет ждать его. Гарольда переполняли чувства к любимой и описать их он был не в силах. Но… Она всё ещё любила его, она простила, она будет ждать, она всё понимает. Для него оказалось невероятно важно узнать это, с его плеч свалился тяжеленный груз, который он носил в себе с момента взрыва на пристани.  
Самолёт совсем пропал из вида, Финч вздохнул, развернулся и похромал в зал ожидания. Пора было возвращаться к их насущным проблемам. А точнее, к Самаритянину. Финч очень ценил заботу Джона, но не мог позволить себе переложить на его плечи всю работу. И уж тем более тогда, когда Самаритянин вот-вот войдёт в полную силу. Немаловажным было то, что это поняла и Грейс, и отпустила его. Гарольд улыбнулся, снова вспомнив о ней.  
Но - дела. Теперь - дела. Грейс - это тепло, которое будет согревать его душу. Он осмотрелся и почти тут же наткнулся взглядом на детектива Фаско и мисс Шоу со стаканчиками кофе в руках, которые сидели рядышком на скамье через два ряда от него.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это не лучшее место для отдыха? - недовольно спросил Финч.  
Он и правда считал, что подобное поведение слегка безрассудно. Вот мистер Риз наверняка уже где-то затерялся в толпе.  
\- Плати, - едва удостоив его взглядом, Шоу протянула ладонь к Фаско. - Я же говорила, что он вернётся.  
\- Больше не буду с тобой спорить, - проворчал детектив, но протянул ей смятую купюру.  
А Финч просто застыл от удивления: они спорили на него? На то, улетит он или останется? Наверное, стоило возмутиться или даже обидеться, чего Гарольду давненько не приходилось делать, но почему-то он не чувствовал себя ни обиженным, ни возмущённым. Они… надеялись, что он останется, ждали, что вернётся.  
\- Хорошо, что я с тобой ещё не поспорил, - прервал его мысли Фаско.  
Финч развернулся. Рядом стоял Риз с двумя стаканчиками в руках.


End file.
